


Battle Buddies

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, I wrote this instead of working on more important shit, It's a lot of angst you guys, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy was always sensitive, to touch, emotions, especially fighting.. but Michael was still to learn that even after dating for nearly six months





	Battle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me and my friend got into a fight and i took an hour away from them to write this, ( sorry bb ) but we're cool now  
> We're battle buddies :")

"Hey Jere” Michael smiled, walking into the kitchen to see Jeremy looking out the window “Staring at anything?” Michael laughed, walking behind him, putting his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder for a warning as his hands wrapped themselves around Jeremy’s waist

Jeremy only flinched a little, still looking outside “I think your neighbor’s dog is your mom’s flower bed again” he mumbled, standing on his toes to see a little more. Michael’s house had windows for taller people, sure Michael was only three inches taller, but still, thats a lot for Jeremy

Michael looked up to see the dog sniffing around, letting out a sigh “I’ll tell my mom later” he smiled a little, resting his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder

Jeremy lowered himself to the ground, his feet back on the ground as his head turned only a little to look at Michael “Don’t you think you should tell her now..?”

Michael hummed, pulling Jeremy a little closer, warm lips kissing a very pale and freckled neck “I can do it later” he mumbled through kisses, planting one last kiss on Jeremy’s cheek before loosening his grip around Jeremy’s waist

Jeremy’s face wasn’t a bright red as usual, in fact his face was a lot paler than usual and now that Michael was looking at him closer his eyes looked dull, drained from exertion and almost a sad look to them

“Whoa..” Michael frowned, Jeremy looking more dense at him “What’s wrong baby?” Michael whispered, his concerned look never leaving

Jeremy smiled, moving his hand to lightly touch Michael’s cheek behind him “Nothing” His tone was true, He was obviously lying but if he didn’t look tired and sad then Michael would’ve never know. It just broke Michael’s heart a little seeing Jeremy like this and then lying to his face

“Something..” he mumbled “Jeremy you can’t hide things from me, Please, Just tell me okay?”

Jeremy’s hand dropped back to his side with a small slap from his jeans “I-It’s nothing” Sometimes he curses his stutter “There isn’t any problem and everything is okay” He smiled, turning to his side a little to look, not at Michael, but right past him, He could lie that way, but not directly to his face

“Jeremy, Look at me” Michael’s tone was serious yet light “Please?” he lowered his chin into a slight pout, always making Jeremy smile for real

“It’s just a small thing” Jeremy shrugged it off, squishing Michael’s cheeks before trying to move his arms around his waist

Michael immediately reached back around his waist, Jeremy almost falling over at Michael’s hard pull at his hips “No. You’re not leaving this kitchen until you tell me what’s wrong and I fix it”

Jeremy crossed his arms and looked away from Michael “You can’t fix it”

“Well sure i can, I can-“

“You can’t fix it okay?” Jeremy’s tone was rough. Almost a little scary, A tone Michael’s never heard Jeremy speak with before, but he apparently wasn’t too angry or else he’d be trying to fight Michael’s touch or shove him away

“Jeremy.. What’s actually wrong? I haven’t seen you this angry before” Michael’s voice was calm, he could feel Jeremy’s shoulder loosen and drop a bit just by him speaking or the littlest whisper to his ear

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy muttered, his shoulders instantly raising again

Michael frowned and let go of him. he could hear Jeremy’s slight whine as he pulled away, Michael wanted to touch Jeremy and he knew Jeremy loved the affection “I’m just saying you seem angry..”

“Whatever” he muttered, his voice more drastic. He still refused to look at Michael as far as Michael could tell

Michael sighed, he knew not to pry too deep but he also knew Jeremy liked to be fought for and to be felt like someone cared “I care about you Jeremy. I do, but i won’t pry, I know how you are.. and i know you want me to, but I’m not going to” Michael sighed 

“Mhm, sure.. You just do that. Do whatever you want” he muttered

“You know Jeremy, Maybe i just don’t wanna hear about it some days okay?”

That made Jeremy’s heart break a little. Knowing the person he loved most didn’t want to hear about him or talk to him for that matter, Michael most likely just hated him at this point. Jeremy was kind of difficult to date, and he knew that, but Michael didn’t account for most of it. The panic attacks, the anxiety, the attitudes and mood swings and how hurt Jeremy could get by the smallest things

“Yeah, I know you never do, but just take it out on me like always” Jeremy sighed, his chest hurt and his heart felt like it was tearing on half. They’ve never been in a fight like this, they agreed when there was a fight they’d fix it before anything even happened. Jeremy tried his best and Michael made sure to stop before Jeremy broke into tears or a panic attack

“You're not the only on I've talked today and had to put up with you know?” Michael’s tone was more angry now, sure he’d never get angry at Jeremy over something stupid like this, but things bottle up and Michael was about to his limit. As for Jeremy, he kept many bottles, he could go days without crying if he tried, days without talk or showing any emotion if he didn’t think about it that much

That stung a little.. A small cut in Jeremy’s heart making his chest hurt “So you're just "putting up with me" now? You know what, i thought you were actually going to be nice for once but for fuck’s sake Michael, what the fuck have i done? Literally only encourage you and try to be nice, striking up conversation and its not my fucking fault you push me away” Jeremy snapped, turning to look at Michael this time

“No maybe today is just shitty to the point I don't want to do anything. You have those days too and I just don't feel okay right now and I can't help it because I don't know how to stop it” Michael tried fixing the situation a little. He didn’t want to make it about himself but he had to keep talking so Jeremy didn’t leave and repeat to his dad and stay in his room for days

“So you just take it out on me because its easiest for you huh? well maybe today has been kind of bad for me too you never know” Jeremy mocked sarcastically, he was fidgeting with his necklace, obviously nervous about getting into an actual fight, but he quickly dropped the necklace to clench his fist at his sides

“That’s not-“ Michael tried

“But it's alright, just take it all out on me” Jeremy muttered. His eyes were glazed over, Michael could tell her was about to cry

“No, I just meant-“ Michael tried again, watching Jeremy’s face

“Because thats always what you'll do, Take it out on me and just ignore my advice” Jeremy’s expression was hurtful. He’d never fought, never even raised his voice, this was just about the loudest he’d ever heard Jeremy, which wasn’t even that loud. Just a little louder than how he’d usually talk

“No!” Michael screamed, his voice broke Jeremy a little, suddenly lowering it again “because I don't take it out on you, taking it out on you would be me yelling and just ignoring you and other shit and okay it's been a bad day for both of us so I'll stop talking to you today because I don't want to make your day any worse” 

“Thanks, smart idea, except for the fact that we always fight over the stupidest things and neither of us really know who started them” Jeremy’s tone was light and sweet, a sweet smile on his face ”Oh right- it was you.. but i can forgive sometimes” his smile was gone, replaced with something worse and ruthless now. A face Michael had never seen nor wanted to see from his boyfriend “Not forget, but sure, because you never want to hear from me when its a bad day” Jeremy shrugged, his expression almost like a dead pan in a way

“No I just don't want to make your day worse because I'm always a fucking plague so not hearing from me on that should help and not add to your problems” Michael sighed, pulling at his hair before laying it down, looking anxiously at Jeremy

“Yeah.. but i’m also one because i just keep making everything go on, I cant just- i don’t know when to stop and then it gets worse and i just feel like crying because i thought we were close and we were doing okay and then we just drop the ball and oops it got a crack but we can pick it up again but fuck no because if we drop it one more time it’s gonna shatter, but it never does” Jeremy’s voice cracked rapidly, tears rolling down his face as if he hadn’t cried in years “A-and.. we just leave it on the floor for a while.. until i try to pick it up and put another bandaid on.. and try to fix it, but its still broken” Jeremy swallowed, his lip quivering as if he’d been hit, his eyes looking up at Michael for some kind of reassurance. Michael was his support and he needed him, even if they were fighting

“I just feel like I fuck things up for you so I try telling you I'm a bitch today so you can ignore me without feeling bad or make you worse because you are more sensitive then me and I'm used to being a battle buddy; someone who takes people's problems and makes them go away and I’m just.. not good at it anymore” Michael sighed, his eyes closing for a second to look back into Jeremy’s eyes, lightly nodding

Even if they fight, They were each other’s support, comfort, home, Something the other could come to and it’d be all better

Jeremy stared at him before taking a deep breathe. He didn’t say anything for a while, his mouth moved but no words came out. Rapidly shaking his head he looked once again into Michael’s eyes taking a deep breathe “...Well I am, okay?” Then his sweet smile appeared again “We'll be each other's battle buddies from now on.. Im sorry, i’m sensitive, a-and that i want to still talk to you, at your best and worst i just- I need someone like that, who knows me and i can talk to..” Jeremy didn’t realize his eyes were on the ground before he looked back into Michael’s eyes “Battle buddies?”

Michael’s eyes started watering a little as he smiled “It's okay to be sensitive.. and I want to talk to you as well so I'll gladly be your battle buddy” He laughed, opening his arms a little into an awkward shrug

Jeremy took it differently, a good opportunity to run into Michael’s arms, hugging his torso tightly, Michael almost immediately hugging him back into a warm embrace neither wanted to leave

“I have your back and you have mine. Through the best and the worst of times, alright?” Jeremy mumbled into Michael’s chest

“Promise me that shit man” Michael laughed, earning a small giggled from Jeremy

“..Promise” he whispered, closing his eyes as Michael lightly rubbed his back, kissing Jeremy’s forehead, and this time.. Jeremy didn’t pull away

**Author's Note:**

> Im a sucker for a happy ending :U


End file.
